


Perfect

by Hiddlesthug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: Dal testo:“Eren sono già le undici. Fino a quando hai intenzione di restare in quel letto?” domanda spazientito Levi.“Altri cinque minuti e mi alzo.” mormora il ragazzo, rigirandosi nel letto e tirando su la coperta. “Non è colpa mia se il temporale di stanotte mi ha tenuto sveglio.” si lamenta.“Eren, nel giro di cinque minuti ti sei riaddormentato e hai dormito come un ghiro per il resto della notte.” sbuffa l'uomo entrando e tirando via la pesante coperta di lana, facendo così urlare il ragazzo.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Questa One-Shot è il seguito di ‘Tra tuoni, vento e fulmini’, ma potete leggerla anche senza averla prima letta.  
>   
> 

  
  
“Eren sono già le undici. Fino a quando hai intenzione di restare in quel letto?” domanda spazientito Levi, entrando nella camera da letto che condividono da ormai quasi due anni.  
  
“Altri cinque minuti e mi alzo.” mormora il ragazzo, rigirandosi nel letto e tirando su la coperta.  
  
“’Non ho bisogno di un giorno riposo!’ eh?" lo prende in giro Levi, ripetendo le parole dette dal giovane soldato il giorno precedente, quando ha detto all'intera squadra che il giorno seguente avrebbero avuto un giorno di riposo.  
  
“Non è colpa mia se il temporale di stanotte mi ha tenuto sveglio.” si lamenta il ragazzo.  
  
“Eren, nel giro di cinque minuti ti sei riaddormentato e hai dormito come un ghiro per il resto della notte.” sbuffa l'uomo entrando e tirando via la pesante coperta di lana, facendo così urlare il ragazzo.  
  
“Levi!” urla Eren sorpreso, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale cercando così di non disperdere il calore.  
  
“Che c’è?” domanda con nonchalance il fidanzato.  
  
“C’è freddo!” urla, cercando invano di riprendere la coperta.  
  
“Non mi interessa. Devo lavare le lenzuola mentre c’è bel tempo, quindi smettila di lamentarti. Anzi, scendi da quel letto e aiutami.” risponde Levi usando lo stesso tono freddo e autoritario che usa quando sono insieme al resto della squadra, quando tornano ad essere Capitano e Soldato.  
  
“Stronzo.” sbadiglia Eren, stirando le braccia e le gambe.  
  
“Mi hanno chiamato in modi peggiori.” sorride Levi, soddisfatto nel vedere il ragazzo alzarsi dal letto e iniziare a togliere le lenzuola.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Dopo aver pulito tutta la casa, lavato e steso al sole oltre alle lenzuola anche tutte le divise sporcate durante la settimana, i due conviventi si sono seduti sul divano. Uno concentrato nella lettura di un libro, l’altro disteso con la testa appoggiata sulle sue gambe.  
  
“Devi leggere ancora per molto?” sbuffa Eren, in cerca di attenzioni dal proprio ragazzo.  
  
“Hai in mente qualcosa?” domanda il fidanzato senza distogliere lo sguardo dal libro, continuando però a passare una mano fra i morbidi capelli del più giovane.  
  
“No, ma qualcosa mi verrà in mente. Voglio passare del tempo con il mio fidanzato, vedere il suo bellissimo viso prima che invecchi, e non la copertina di un vecchio libro che- Ahi!” si lamenta, quando Levi gli tira i capelli.  
Sapendo di aver toccato un tasto per l’uomo dolente, sorride.  
  
“Libro che però è meno vecchio di lui, che ogni giorno sembra invecchiare sempre di più. Credo che una di queste mattine potrei svegliarmi e spaventarmi, non riconoscendolo più a causa delle tante rughe.” continua, trattenendo una risata quando sente la mano dell'uomo fermarsi, sentendolo poi fare dei profondi respiri mentre cerca di restare impassibile.  
“Levi? Ti è venuto un infarto? È già arrivato quel giorno?” domanda qualche momento dopo, fingendo un tono allarmato.  
  
“Levi?” domanda, facendo poi pressione su un braccio per alzarsi, mentre con l'altra mano libera sposta il libro, vedendo così l’espressione seria dell’uomo. “Ecco, lo sapevo. Sono rimasto vedovo prima ancora di sposarmi. Forse dovrei chiamare Hanji, lei ed Erwin sarebbero felice di esaminare il suo cervello per il bene della scienza e dell'umanità.” continua a parlare, sforzandosi con tutte le proprie forze di non scoppiare a ridere.  
  
Non ricevendo nessuna risposta si alza, fingendo di voler fare quanto detto, ma si ferma quando sente una stretta alla maglietta da dietro.  
“Sento ancora il suo tocco, come se fosse ancora qui con me.” esclama portando una mano al petto teatralmente. Sta per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando la stretta diventa più forte e cade all'indietro, sul morbido tappeto.  
  
“Ehi!” esclama massaggiandosi la testa, osservando il fidanzato ora seduto sulle sue gambe. ‘Quando si è alzato?’ si domanda Eren, ma è inutile cercare la risposta. Perché c’è un motivo se Levi è considerato il soldato più forte dell'umanità, ed è la sua velocità di riflessi, oltre alla forza e al coraggio.  
E a tanti altri motivi che hanno fatto innamorare Eren del proprio Capitano ma che adesso non può e non riesce ad elencare, non quando sente il calore dell’uomo sulle proprie gambe, non quando lo vede abbassarsi e avvicinarsi sempre di più, fino a quando si ferma a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso.  
Riesce a sentire il calore del suo respiro sulle sue guance, mentre alcune ciocche di capelli gli fanno il solletico.  
  
“Rimangiati quello che hai detto.” sussurra l’uomo, tenendo gli occhi fissi in quelli del ragazzo.  
  
“Mai.” sorride Eren sfacciatamente.  
  
“Fossi in te non ne sarei così sicuro.” sussurra Levi avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e facendolo rabbrividire.  
Sorride beffardo: sa l’effetto che ha sul proprio fidanzato, sa l’effetto che la sua voce ha su di lui -soprattutto se sussurrata all’orecchio-, e sa l’effetto che ha la sua voce sussurrata al suo orecchio §mente§ è seduto sopra di lui.  
  
“Levi...” sussurra infatti Eren.  
  
“Cosa? Non riesco a sentirti: ho problemi d’udito. Sono una persona anziana, ricordi?” domanda l’uomo allontanandosi, e sistemandosi meglio sulle sue gambe.  
  
“Non puoi farmi questo.” sussurra il ragazzo, trattenendo il respiro.  
  
“E questo posso farlo?” domanda avvicinandosi di nuovo al suo viso, lasciando un bacio dietro l’orecchio, seguito da altri baci lungo tutto il collo.  
  
“Levi.” geme Eren, inarcando la schiena.  
  
“A giudicare dalla reazione avuta dal tuo amico laggiù direi che posso.” sorride Levi, lasciando un ultimo bacio dietro l’orecchio opposto, prima di alzarsi.  
  
“Cosa... Non puoi lasciarmi così!” esclama il ragazzo, osservando la figura dell’uomo allontanarsi.  
  
“Certo che posso. Ho una certa età e non posso più fare certe cose su uno scomodo tappeto. Succede agli uomini con gli uomini della mia età, sai?” spiega Levi sorridendo beffardo ed uscendo, lasciando il ragazzo disteso per terra, che cerca di regolarizzare il respiro.  
  
  
  
Dopo qualche minuto Eren decide di seguire l’uomo, uscendo ed iniziando a raccogliere e piegare le lenzuola.  
“Mi sono scordato di dirti che Hanji ci aveva invitati a casa sua, vuoi andare?” gli domanda, nonostante conosca già la risposta.  
  
“E sopportare per tutta la serata le sue chiacchiere sui giganti e su quanto le manchi poter fare esperimenti su di loro? No grazie, preferisco passare la serata con il mio ragazzo, nonostante spesso sia stupido ed infantile.” risponde, piegando l’ultimo lenzuolo.  
  
“Non sembravi pensare questo di me ieri sera, mentre mi supplicavi di-” risponde Eren, e adesso è il suo turno di sorridere beffardo. “Ma forse l'hai già dimenticato, data la tua età e normale dicono.” aggiunge, ricevendo uno sguardo inceneritore, che gli fa capire che è arrivato il momento di smetterla con questo ‘gioco’.  
  
  
  
Passano la seguente mezz’ora in silenzio, mentre Eren posa la biancheria raccolta e Levi prepara la cena.  
“Ti serve una mano?” gli domanda una volta finito.  
  
“Sì, potresti apparecchiare?”risponde in fidanzato, ricevendo un cenno affermativo.  
  
“Levi?” sussurra Eren.  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“Posso farti una domanda?”  
  
“L’hai già fatta.” risponde l'uomo.  
  
“Allora posso farti _un’altra_ domanda?” specifica Eren, vedendo poi l’uomo annuire.  
  
“Dimmi.”  
  
“Senti mai il bisogno di avere al tuo fianco qualcuno della tua età?” domanda, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle posate. “Voglio dire... Lo so che prima stavi scherzando, ma fra di noi ci sono dieci anni di differenza, e per quanto tu possa apprezzare la mia compagnia, potresti volere al tuo fianco qualcuno di più maturo, qualcuno con più esperienza di vita e più cose di cui parlare e con più cose da raccontare e che magari ti capisca meglio di quanto io possa fare.” spiega.  
  
“Hai finito?” domanda Levi, spegnendo i fornelli e voltandosi. “Hai finito di dire stronzate?” aggiunge, notando l’espressione confusa sul volto del ragazzo.  
“Prima di tutto, tu non sei un cane o un animale di cui io possa ‘apprezzare’ la compagnia.” lo corregge, mimando le virgolette. “E no, non voglio una persona ‘più matura’ al mio fianco. Non me ne frega un cazzo delle cose che potrebbe raccontarmi qualcuno della mia età, o delle sue esperienze. Dovresti aver capito ormai che provo scarso interesse per quello che racconta la gente e non solo Hanji o la maggioranza delle volte anche Erwin, ma per quello che racconta _chiunque che non sia te_.” aggiunge. “Pensavo fosse chiaro che per me il nostro rapporto è perfetto così com’è. Potrei ascoltare per ore la tua voce blaterare cose di cui non mi sono mai interessato, mentre i tuoi occhi si illuminano entusiasti e... Perché adesso stai piangendo?” domanda interrompendosi e avvicinandosi preoccupato ad Eren.  
  
“Non sto piangendo.” risponde Eren, asciugando velocemente le lacrime.  
  
“Ti stai allenando per fare la fontana? Penso che Hanji apprezzerebbe.” dice sarcasticamente, sorridendo quando sente la risata del ragazzo, adesso seduto.  
“E per la cronaca: non me ne fotte un cazzo se ci sono dieci anni di differenza fra di noi. Nessuno dei miei coetanei è così cazzuto da aver salvato a nove anni una povera bambina rapita da degli stronzi, avendo la meglio su di loro ed uccidendoli.” aggiunge, asciugando le lacrime dalle sue guance. “Io ti amo Eren, ed amo ogni aspetto della tua personalità. Fra un po’ credo che amerò pure la tua forma da gigante.” sussurra stringendolo fra le sue braccia, e la sua era un’affermazione seria, che però fa scoppiare a ridere il ragazzo.  
  
“Ti amo anch'io.” sorride Eren, appoggiandosi sul petto dell’uomo e sentendo così il suono rassicurante del battito del suo cuore.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Non pensavo di scrivere un seguito per ‘Tra tuoni, vento e fulmini’, eppure eccomi qui, dopo mesi di inattività nel fandom, con una nuova one-shot scritta tutta d’un fiato!  
> Ho amato scrivere di nuovo sugli Ereri, e credo che siano una delle coppie con più bisogno di momenti fluff nella loro vita çwç  
> Voi cosa ne pensate?  
> Mi farebbe piacere ricevere una vostra recensione, o un vostro commento su twitter ~~ho lo stesso nick~~ , per sapere se vi è piaciuta e in cosa pensate debba ancora migliorare. ☆  
> In ogni caso, grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui ♡  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Hiddlesthug.


End file.
